Dragonball Z the battle of the titans!
by Cokusan
Summary: Just a few short fun fics filled with good action!
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Z: Battle of the titans Vegeta vs. The Hulk! (episode 1)

West City,

Bruce Banner walked trough the streets of West City, he did'nt know how he got there.

He saw high tech flying cars and high skyscrapers, he saw a guy stealing a purse from

a lady and he started to chase the man. The robber turned around and he fired his pistol, Banner was hit in his shoulder and he started to scream, his anger turned him into:

The Incredible Hulk! The wound healed and Hulk said: 'You, smash!' The robber ran away into a dark alley followed by Hulk, Hulk was running more then five times as fast and he

catched up with the robber, the robber turned around and started to shoot histerically, the Hulk was hit by every shot but it just tickled him and the robber flew trough the air after he was hit

by a uppercut. 'Ugly!' sounded from behind Hulk. The Hulk turned around and stood face to face with Vegeta. 'You insult Hulk?' asked Hulk. 'Yeah, your not as dumb as you look.'

replied Vegeta. Hulk shouted and his muscles grew even more, he charged Vegeta with his big fist but Vegeta catched the fist with both his hands, Hulk trew his arm into the air and

Vegeta was trowen into the air, Vegeta made flips in the air and he smashed into a building.

Vegeta's arms were stuck into the skycraper and he pulled them out with effort.

'Ok, now you can get it!' shouted Vegeta and he turned into a super sayain. Vegeta flew towards Hulk with great speed and he knocked the large monster over, Hulk fell onto his

back and he shouted, he made a backflip and landed on his feet, his muscles increased even more and he roared. Vegeta fired a ki-blast and Hulk was hit on his chin, he fell on his

back and shouted, he grew even more and Vegeta looked surprised and angry, he shouted and turned into a super sayain 4. 'Die bastard!' shouted Vegeta and Vegeta kicked so fast that it

looked like his legs were tripled. Hulk shouted and flew trough the air, Vegeta flashed away and appeared behind Hulk, Hulk was bashed into a flying taxi and the taxi exploded wich

made Hulk flip trough the air. Hulk fell onto his back and Vegeta started to fire ki-blasts so rapidly that his arms were'nt viseable anymore and the blasts created a large explosion.

The smoke cleared and Hulk was standing on one knee, he had shrunk a big deal and Vegeta smiled, he charged Hulk and Hulk was trowen into the air, Vegeta flashed away and attacked

Hulk again. He continued this for a while and Hulk turned into Banner, Vegeta charged again and Banner fell onto his face, his neck was broken and he died.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball Z: Battle of the titans Krillin vs. King Kong! (Epi 2)

Krillin was standing in the jungle of Skull island, he was confused, how did he come there?

A roar from a dinosaur alarmed him and Krillin turned around to see a T-rex bowing above

him, the T-rex roared again and Krillin grabbed his ears, he jumped with his head forward to use it as a weapon and he flew right trough the stomach of the enourmous beast.

Krillin washed the blood of his head in a stream and King Kong got thirsty, Kong jumped in front of the water and he began to drink, Krillin stumbled back in shock but he regained his

courage and powered up, the sound that it made alarmed Kong and the beast began to knock onto his chest in anger, Krillin ran so fast that he could walk on the water and he jumped into

the air, he was now as high as Kong's face and a uppercut sent the enourmous beast into the waterfall, Kong had to struggle to breath and he came out of the waterfall, angry, and wet.

Kong pulled a stone out of the ground and he trew it towards Krillin, Krillin kicked the stone into the air and destroyed it with ki-blast, Kong was nowhere to be found when Krillin looked

down, but the trail of moving trees betrayed his position and Krillin flew as fast as he could to chase the beast, Kong saw Krillin coming closer and he knocked a tree over, Krillin could'nt

dodge and the tree fell onto his head, causing Krillin to hit the ground and roll over. Krillin woke up after what seemed an hour and he rubbed over his head. 'Lucky that it is this hard.'

stated Krillin and he pushed himself up, Kong could see the small midget climbing into a tree from his hideout, he roared and turned around, Krillin could see the gigantic gorilla and he

flew towards him with all his speed, he had quickly catched up with the monkey and the beast turned around. Krillin loaded up a destructo disc but he was slapped away before he could

give shape to the disc. Krillin bashed into a wall and fell onto his knees, Krillin fired a ki-blast and Kong was hit on his face, Kong stumbled back, Krillin got enough time to load up a

kamehameha. 'Kamehameha!' shouted Krillin and the blue energy beam knocked the great beast of the hideout, the mountain was sharp and Kong bounced of it a few times, being

badly wounded, the mountain ended with a waterfall and Kong fell into the water and he drowned.


End file.
